cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan Antiunknown (LOTF)
, known to most as simply "the boss", was the head of a large and influential criminal organization known as the Brotherhood. By 19 BBY, the Brotherhood had become very powerful, able to manipulate power in both factions of the Clone Wars, and Dylan was secretly one of the most powerful men in the Galaxy. Biography Early Career Little was known of Dylan's past, but by 55 BBY he owned a custom set of golden Mandalorian armor made for him by Garrick Clyine. In the armor but for reasons unknown he kidnapped Cade Slarwalker from his home on Dantooine when he was just a few months old, and assigned his head of surveillance, Moras Hedinin, to ensure that Galen and Vara Slarwalker were closely watched. By 30 BBY, he had established the Brotherhood as a gang on Coruscant and Nar Shadda (Cade served Dylan on the latter). Dylan eventually recruited the Coruscant Security Force officerTaran Ragnan and Senator Berloc Cerrano and used them both to cover up the murder of Berloc's wife, a successful undertaking which gained infamy and became known as the Cerrano Case. Hans Cerrano was framed for the murder and disappeared into the criminal world. After the Cerrano Case, Dylan was able to place Taran into the Republic Navy as a Rear Admiral; he later became a full-fledged Admiral by the time of Operation Supernova. The unusal shift in position attracted the attention of Republic Intelligence, which eventually deduced his true loyalties and inserted Cyana Bastra into the Brotherhood to assess their threat and how to defeat them. Dylan eventually had gathered enough resources to build a satellite with a prototype superlaser from stolen weapon plans; it would later become known as the Brotherhood HQ. The Shadow Conflict Almost immediately after Cyana joined Taran's crew, Moras informed Dylan that there had been a surge in activity near the Slarwalker residence, and he sent Taran to investigate and capture any stragglers. He acquired Yula Ardinn, but his ship was attacked by Nightsisters, including Talzin, as well as Nyri Tacon. They rescued Yula, but Taran and Cyana escaped alive. Dylan did not punish them for their failure, but assigned the two to run Antimatter Squadron, composed of captured Republic criminals. Cade and Hans were both members of the team. The team was lost on Felucia when they were captured Arek Saris, who was posing as a Separatist general at the time. They instead joined forces with Ganner Slarwalker and followed him on his quest to defeat Saris, who escaped. At the same time, Dylan made his way to Mandalore to meet with Garrick by stowing away in a hidden compartment on the bridge of an experimental Interdiction crusier known as[[w:c:swfanon:The Reverence|the Reverence]]. At the same time, Saris, also pursuing an objective on Mandalore, was captured by the Reverence and, when taken onboard, slaughtered the crew. Dylan was unharmed and overheard Saris speaking to his master, Varad Zagg, about continuing to his secondary objective on Mandalore before Saris left. Antimatter Squadron soon arrived with Ganner, and Cade (posing as Arron) abandoned the group. Ranulph Darkhitch later found Dylan, who pretended to be near-senile, and gave him the information he'd overheard. The team then left to pursue Saris, but Ranulph decided to delve deeper into Dylan's identity and discovered that he was the leader of the Brotherhood. After Ganner was mortally wounded, Ranulph and Hans returned to Dylan to request help taking down the Shadow Assassins on Umbara; they proposed that as payment the Brotherhood would get to sell every lightsaber the Assassins had. Dylan accepted this proposal, and mobilized his forces to be ready to strike as soon as Ganner was awake. When the time finally came, Dylan brought the Brotherhood HQ, cloaked, between Umbara and its moon in preparation for the activation of Eclipse Protocol. On the ground, Dylan's forces established a ground base on the Umbaran Airfield, but Varad Zagg sliced into the Brotherhood communications and transmitted a false order to fire on the airfield, posing as one of Dylan's commanders, "Atom". The strike completely destroyed the airfield and obliterated most of the Brotherhood ground forces, though Hans and Ranulph both survived. After Ganner had defeated all the Shadow Assassins, he covertly left with Hans and Ranulph to avoid incurring any potential wrath from Dylan. Dark Matter Between this event and Order 66, Dylan found Cade and offered him a job as his personal bodyguard if he could kill Ganner for him. Cade, now aware of Dylan's identity, the fact that he'd been kidnapped, and seeking revenge, accepted the contract. Cade captured Ganner on the eve of Order 66, told him the truth of his identity, and convinced Ganner to fake being dead in order to further both of their agendas. Dylan bought it, and gave Cade the job, taking him out for a night of partying. The next morning, Hans and Ranulph found Cade and tried to kill him, but Dylan had already assigned one of the best mercenaries, Praxon, to protect him. Praxon lost an eye, but succeeded in rescuing Cade and escaped with Dylan, who decided it was time to go to Nar Shadda. He took Cade with him to a cantina, where he asked the bartender for a "Vanice special" to meet in a back room with Taran and Cyana, who were unhappy at the sudden nature of the meeting. Dylan informed them that it was time to recreate Antimatter Squadron and that they would again be the handlers. Before the meeting was over, Taran referred to Cade by his real name, alerting him to the fact that Dylan was not the only one who knew his true identity. After assigning the mission, Dylan and Cade returned to Brotherhood HQ. While there, Brotherhood slicer Asura Tyuki managed to briefly gain access to Dylan's personal server, which contained surveillance footage of Cade and personal notes about Antimatter Squadron. Asura, however, was one of the candidates for the team herself, and was captured almost immediately after getting into the server. Dylan took Cade with him in his personal ship, the Runner's Fortune, to acquire his final candidate. They went to a hidden cave on Hoth, where they met with the Geonosian scientist Lospeg and acquired a custom-made, heavily modified Super Battle Droid, DX-245. After gaining control of the droid, Dylan ordered it to beat Cade to death for lying to him about Ganner's death before leaving for his ship. Asura managed to slice into the droid and convince it that Cade was dead, causing Dylan to then believe he was dead too. Hans and Ranulph then caught up with Cade and were convinced to work with him for the time being to stop Dylan. The second Antimatter Squadron was comprised of Praxon, DX-245, a Brotherhood agent named Kev Marnath, and Asura. Taran had them given neural implants that allowed them to be controlled remotely, assembled them aboard the Exarch, and gave them their mission: infiltrate Dani Morrow's party and kill her. The mission was a near failure due to the unexpected intervention of Hans Novastar and Cade, as well as an attempt from Praxon to rebel and save Dani. However, Asura, in control of DX-245, killed Dani to save Praxon's life. Kev was captured and killed by Hans after Taran took control of Kev using the neural implants and made him mock Hans over the death of his mother, forcing him to reveal his identity to Ranulph and . Conspiring with Asura, Hans and Cade attatcked the Exarch, prompting Taran to sic Antimatter Squadron on them whilst preparing to escape with Cyana. The two got away from the battle unharmed, but lost control of the neural interface due to Ranulph's slicing, and lost control of DX-245 when his restraining bolt was torn out. Taran and Cyana returned to a hidden Brotherhood base in the w:c:sw:Unknown Regions to meet with Dylan, who expressed great dissatisfaction at Taran's failures. He demoted Taran, having Cyana take his place. Dylan did not, however, execute Taran, as he knew Taran would suffer more in obsolescence, instead exiling him to Tatooine. He then recalled all Brotherhood forces to the base and ordered Cyana to summon Lospeg. Legacy Although the Brotherhood disappeared after Operation Supernova, Antimatter Squadron pursued leads on them for the next five years in hopes of discovering their whereabouts. They eventually were led to a research facility on Manaan, where they acquired heavily encrypted data. Asura began decrytping it almost as soon as she got it, but by the time of the Binding of Ganner Slarwalker, it still hadn't finished. Personality and traits Dylan was a masterful leader and manipulator, a ruthless strategist who wasn't afraid to eliminate anyone who failed him. He was skilled in deception, being able to fool Ranulph Darkhitch, Hans Novastar, and Ganner Slarwalker into thinking him a lowly spice addict for a time, and managed to make an entire criminal organization disappear with practically no trace. He also had powerful connections and resources, being able to secretly build a space station with cloaking technology and a superlaser which would become the headquarters of the Brotherhood. It was unknown why Dylan was so interested in the fate of Cade Slarwalker, and very few even knew that Dylan was even involved with him. Though Dylan had initially allowed Cade to simply serve the Brotherhood, after he lost Cade, he personally intervened and tried to make Cade his own bodyguard, though he changed his mind after learning that Cade had deceived him and instead tried to kill him. When he learned that Taran had allowed Cade to live, he was furious and ordered the full withdrawal of Brotherhood forces from the known galaxy, as well as Taran's exile and Cyana's promotion. Behind the scenes Dylan is based off of a close friend of -Price-, DyanTBest, who also helped him write some of LOTF. Dylan Antiunknown was the name of Dylan's character in CWA. The mention of a "Vanice special" in Dark Matter is a reference to a planet which DylanTBest once wrote about, where Dylan Antiunknown grew up. Dylan, along with Taran Ragnan, Arek Saris, and Ganner Slarwalker, is one of the only characters that appears in all of Act One. Appearances *Ganner Slarwalker (first appearance) *Dark Matter *The Hunted *Resurgence (mentioned only) Category:Legends of the Force Category:The Brotherhood Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Rise of the Empire Era